Todo por un Diario
by Nerak-18
Summary: ¿Que pasaria si nuestro adorable y torpe italiano encuentra, "por accidente" mio XD , un diario donde nuesto amado aleman escribe sus pensamientos? Si a eso juntamos la suerte de que esté no esta.... wii locura por la pareja XD One shot


Waaa como amo hetalia, es como para volverte amante del shonen ai, yaoi con estos personajes XDD (que conste antes no lo era) XDD ahhh amo la cancion esta tan.... loca¡¡¡¡ XD. Mmmm Hetalia no me pertenece es du el maravilloso autor con su humoristico super genialoso por esta idea tan genialosa¡¡¡ XD

* * *

**Todo gracias a un diario**

Desde hacia una semana y media sucedía una extraña rutina en casa de Alemania, en la mañana Kiku salía a dar una vuelta por los jardines, Feliciano dormía hasta casi medio día, o cuando su estomago le hablase y Ludwing se despertaba antes que los anteriores y se encerraba en un cuarto en especial, aquel donde solo el podía, estar solo.

En donde, sentado en un cómodo sillón cercano a una ventana que daba al frente y escuchando aquella delicada música, que los hombres de su nación hicieron, pensando… recordando, y sintiendo la culpa de los errores pasados hace muchos años, claro… que mortales pues este no era un humano si no una nación. Los acompasados ritmos de la música, a veces fuertes… otras débiles como un murmullo, hacían que pensara en la guerra, los cañones, la sangre, las muertes, que como la luz de una vela, se extinguían rápidamente sin posibilidad de volver a brillar.

Después de un rato de meditación y pedir disculpas hacia aquellas personas, iba hacia su escritorio y dependiendo de su humor leía o escribía, no es que fuera un genio en ello, pero… era una forma de demostrar que no era tan frió como parecía y que pese a no ser bueno en las artes, no era un inútil. Tenia algunos escritos y poemas hechos, todos ellos que salían poco a poco de su mente y que reunía en una libreta que comenzaba a llenarse y que nadie excepto el conocía. Hasta ese día…

Salio para hablar con Inglaterra sobre problemas menores, el que el joven Arthur tuviera influencia con Alfred era bueno, pues Ludwing solo quería que América dejara en paz a su Italia, desde hacia un mes que este le pedía territorios y cosas que Italia no quería dar porque eran preciadas para el, y el como buen protector y amigo, deseaba ayudarle.

Pero en casa las cosas fueron diferentes, Kiku fue a visitar a Heracles, y dejo solo a un dormido Feliciano. Para cuando este se despertó busco a sus compañeros llegando a esa alcoba. Primero la vio, era una sala perfecta para leer o escuchar música, y los muebles que habían eran los necesarios, todos de madera y finamente trabajados, los libros acomodados en su repisas y un tocadiscos en una esquina. Pero luego vio oto detalle, un cuaderno color verde que sobre salía del resto y se acerco.

-Ve… Kiku-san y Doitsu me dejaron solo-dijo mientras se sentaba en la silla frente al estudio. –Espero que Doitsu no tarde… lo extraño- dijo mientras tomaba la libreta y la abría comenzando a leerla desinteresado hasta llegar a una parte del escrito…

"No se si fue hace mucho tiempo, o a penas ayer, cuando descubrí cuan importante eres para mi. Cuando supe que el sol no es nada ante tu presencia, que la luna palidece ante tu hermosura o que es mi vida la que no es nada sin ti.

Creo que… te conozco desde hace tiempo, no lo se y espero que si es cierto pueda recordarlo, porque a veces veo un poco de tristeza en ti cuando te fijas en detalles míos que no se donde aprendí, y no puedo preguntarte el porque. Pero siempre me respondes que no sucede nada… me ves fijamente, intentando en realidad convencerte que convencerme y luego vuelves a tu estado normal.

Me gustaría poder expresarlo, y lo e intentado hasta cansarme, pero no puedo, cuando estoy por lograrlo mi voz enmudece o algo sucede que no me deja, como la ultima ves, ¿recuerdas? Tu hermano llego y solo pude intentar llevarme con el en el tiempo que estuvo aquí… a veces me odio, porque se que no puedo hacer lo que tu me demuestras a diario, aunque no se si es solo una ilusión o es verdad que, alguien como tu, se fije en alguien… en mi. No se cuanto más pueda escribir… pero aun escribiendo me es difícil… decir que te amo como a nadie"

Aquella cuartilla escrita en un perfecto alemán, que hacia poco había aprendido, estaba algo manchada, al parecer al final quiso borrar algo pero no pudo, lo noto al ver una solitaria gota de tinta a un costado. Se sonrojo y luego cerró el cuaderno, todo eso era dirigido hacia el ¿no?, y se acerco a la ventana a admirar el cielo pensando en cada palabra escrita, sonrojándose al recordarlas y sintiendo que el corazón saldría de su pecho en cualquier momento.

-creo que ahora lo conoces… mi estudio-dijo suavemente Ludwing a Feliciano para acercarse a el

-yo… buscaba a Kiku o a ti, al no verlos me asuste y luego… luego me encontré aquí, no… no quería leerlo pero, estaba asentado en el estudio, y al no tener nada que hacer yo…-decía la Italia menor a Alemania sin mirarle y nervioso

-América ya no te molestara, Arthur le a convencido de dejarte en paz, por eso sali… además… también supe sobre mi-dijo Ludwing viendo la espalda de su compañero

Feliciano dio la vuelta, sus preciadas pinturas, su preciada Italia y sus recuerdos, todo a salvo gracias a su amigo, sonreía de gozo y junto sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, lo abrazo feliz, olvidando por un momento lo que estaba evitando hasta que escucho la respiración honda de el.

-yo… Italia, no recuerdo mucho pero, se que te conocía desde antes, bueno no perfectamente pero yo… ya que lo leíste…-dijo Alemania cerrando los ojos y tensando el cuerpo nervioso

-Doitsu yo… tu… no se si sea cierto pero, mi corazón, no deja de latir fuertemente, cada que recuerdo las palabras me quedo sin aire y mi cabeza da vueltas, yo… no soy alguien fuerte pero, si me aceptas, prometo, prometo que daré lo mejor de mi- dijo este sonrojado y mirando al suelo

-creo que… yo soy el que debería decir eso… entonces ya tendré quien lea el cuaderno-dijo Alemania sonriendo levemente y acercando su cara a la de Feliciano, buscando un contacto mas intimo con el.

-doitsu… te amo- dijo Italia en un suspiro cerrando sus ojos y terminando con la distancia entre ellos.

No podía pedir nada más que eso, era feliz así como estaba y ahora ese cuarto tendría un nuevo motivo, un lugar donde pudiera pasar tiempo con Italia.

* * *

Primer fic de Hetalia¡¡¡¡¡ ahhh amo a esta pareja es tan... tan... uhhh amo este anime tambien. Hay muchas parejas que me gustan de esta serie.... grecia y japón, españa e italia romano *w* (es tan tsundere y lindisimo el adorable de lovi, me recuerda a mi en secundaria XDDD) tino y su¡¡¡¡( waa con su "esposa" totalmente moe moe *W*) XDD en fin espero que les guste este one shot


End file.
